Nos tenemos el uno al otro
by angelariel13
Summary: Ahora vemos todo lo ocurrido desde el punto de vista de james...,en el especial el amor puro que siente hacia cierta persona quwe a estado siempre cerca suyo en toda su vida


Simplemente…..,no podian vivir uno sin el otro…,no podian si quisieran…,eran como la luz y la oscuridad….,,eran tan diferentes pero uno se necesitaba del otro…,lo malo era que todos veian ese amor de una manera prohibida,habian sido creados como hermanos,eran como hermanos,peleaban como hermanos pero…,no eran la misma sangre,pero la gente lo veia de una manera extraña,incluso tony…,le parecia extraño que llegaran a amarse a esa profundidad...

Siempre la habia creido agresiva e impulsiva,pero asi eran los asgardianos,era muy diferentes sus formas de pensar…,pero asi la amaba y protegia.,si la critica siempre es por que no quiere que salga lastimada,si se peleaba siempre con ella era por que trataba de corrompir los sentimientos que sentia por ella,,estaba mal ya que era como su hermana y sentir esa clase amor estaba mal…,muy mal..,pero no podias,si te pelares con ella simpre no lo lograbas..,solo pensabas en lo linda que se veia cuando se enojaba,la conocias muy bien,sabias como tratarla mas que otra persona en el mundo y sobre todo la entendias aun si aparentabas que no,ella simplemente solo estaba dolida por el abandono de su padre y tu,te maldeciste en el momento en la que la insultaste con aquello…

Y ahora,estas muriendote de celos al ver que ella esta interesada en otro chico,y no cualquier chico,ahora el era tu rival a muerte,siempre te aguantabas tus celos cuando el la llamaba "hermosa" y aguantabas no poder golpear a ese chico en su cara…,y luego sentir tristeza al ver como ella se sonrojo ante aquello…

Incluso tuviste una oportunidad de decirle tus sentimientos,cuando estaban solo y tus demas hermanos estaban muy lejos para escucharlos,pero no,solo le diste confianza del temor que ella sentia..,incluso ella parecia solo importarle tu bienestar..,pero no,solo es una tonta confusión…

Y ahora aquí,viendo como ahora ves a tu rival de otra manera,solo alguien que quiere proteger y ver que su gente este bien,ahora solo comprendes lo egoista que fuistes en ese momentos con el pero de nuevo regresa tu colera cuando descubres cuando solo la mayor parte lo hace para impresionar a tu chica y ahora..,no pudiste ser mas obvio cuando te pusiste celoso,francis te mira algo intrigado y burlon,como descubriendo algo y ese algo es tu secreto,simplemente ahora el te pide si puedes salir con ella,en un tono burlon y rapidamente respondes no,mas enojado…,no ibas a dejar de ni un modo que se chico saliera con tu chica…

Y ahora,ves como los dos miran mutuamente,con una miarada de complicidad amorosa,ella ya tiene toda su confianza ahora,estas mas alegre que nunca..,ni siquiera te importa que tus hermanos te esten mirando ahora,solo estas muy feliz,ya que parece ella respondarte con esa linda mirada que corresponde tus sentimientos….,pero,alguien interrumpe ese magico encanto..,ya era hora de pelear y dar la cara a ultron y con una gran victoria lo haces y estandop bien que el amor de tu vida no le haiga pasado nada malo gracias a dios,pero….,ahora ves como los dos pedazos de tu enemigo quieren recontruirse,ahora empieza la preocupación de toda tu familia y ves como..,ella se sacrifica,tomando las dos piezas….,rapidamente te anguastias,no querias perderla..,ese dolor,ese si te mataria,no lo soportarias…,ves como se eleva a los cielos,como si fuera un angel dispuesta a volver al cielo,pero aquí era diferente…,no sabias…,si ella sobreviviria…,solo tenias miedo..,ella solo te regresa la mirada,diciendo que no queria ver a su familia peligrar…,dandote un pequeño mensaje,,que en especial,ella solo queria verte a salvo a ti…

No sabes como actuar,tony,como un padre para ti te dice que todo estara bien,que no debes preocuparte y debes confiar en que ella regresara…,y ahiora entre todos tu eres el mas preocupado,dando vueltas en si,demasiado angustiado por ella,pero debes antenerte tranquilo,un lider debe mostrarse valiente,confiado para inspirar en los demas en que ella regresara….

Sale un rayo de lanada,estas preocupado,creyendo que fuera ultron y listo para desencadenar toda una ira si el le hizo algo malo a ella,pero no…,solo te sorprendes…

La ves a ella,ya no se mostraban sus heridas,pero si una armadura de oro,se veia tan hermosa…,ella solo te sonrie,con lagrimas en los ojos,y tu sin duda,siendo el primero en ir a sus brazos y abrazarla con gran felicidad y cariño..,mirando que ell estas mas que a salvo,ya era toda una guerrero de su tierra,de su hogar, y ahora…solo se preparan para acabar con todo el daño que hizo ultron….,liberar a la mitad de la tierra de todo un sufrimiento

…..

Ella simplemente se sonroja soltando su espada y muy sorprendida,tu te sorpendes rapiamente e igualmente te sonrojas un poco,estabas. Haciendo ejercicio y sin tu chaqueta o guantes,tu ni siquiera lo notas,pero ella estab embobada viendote…

-ahh..,yo.,..-sin dejar de mirarte y aun sonrojada-yo..,yo lo siento…adios-dice apresurada y tomando su espada rapidamente…

Tu solamente estas algo sonrojado,imaginar que tu hermana te haiga visto asi,simplemente vas rapidamente donde ella y poniendote tu chaqueta rapidamente y corriendo,tratando d decirle perdon o algo,ni siquiera sabias por que la estabas persiguiendo…

-espera torunn..-dices aun con la cara roja..

Ella de pronto se detiene y tu no te lo esperas,pero tu no y te tropiezas ,justo ceyando encima de ella accidetalmente y aun con la chaqueta puesto pero no abotonada…

Simplemente ahora ssolo ves su cara llena de rubor,igualmtne estas tu,sin saber que decir ,ni siquiera puedes articular una palabra..

Ahora ella te toma del cuello de tu chqeuta y te besa,tu solo estas demasiado sorprendido y sonrojado para corresponderle,luego se separa y te mira aun sonrojada…

-james…,yo…..,n-ni siquiera se por que lo hize-dice ella trabada y aun muy sonrojada…

Tu solo sonries luego,viendo,como se veia tan tierna por primera vez de ese modo,por un momento ,pero tu solo la acorralas con tus brazos,sonrientemente burlon y aun en el suelo,ella no te golpea,solo se sonroja mucho mas…

Simplemente te acercas a sus lindos labios y la besas suavemente,ves como la asgardiana de repente te abraza por el cuello y te besa…,tu solo sonries y sigues el magico beso hasta terminarlo…,te acercas a su oido,susurrando algo que ya llevas por mucho tiempo llevandolo…

-te quiero….-

…..+

Solo sientes como te besa y te empuja suavemente contra la pared.,solo empiezas a sentir el corazon acelerado y la garras por la cintura con cuidado,sabias como era ella,tambien se podia enojar…,ni siquiera sabias como habia comenzado todo aquello..,solo sentiste como derramabas algunas lagrimas,tu enseguida se las secas..,simplemente verla asi,ella siempre habia sido visto como un gran guerrero,fuerte y valiente,asi siempre la describia el mundo...,y ahora verla asi,con ese camisón corto y con tela delgada,suave y con botones dorados y centellantes,asiendola ver como una chica realmente hermosa,sensual,atractiva…,con sus cabellos soltados y que caen como en una cascada de oro...,simplemente una hermosa belleza natural…

-ahora lo entiendes?…..-la oyes decir tu nombre con suavidad-siempre te quise a ti james….,francis..,solo es un buen amigo….

Solamente la miras y la besas,ella rapidamente te abraza por el cuello,jalandote suavemente de los cabellos,cada besos se multiplica,empiezas a sentir una pasion que a cada momento sube…,rapidamente te quitas tus guantes y masajeas su hermoso cuerpo haciendo que ella soltara gemidos,de pronto ella te empuja mas,besandote mas apasionadamente,saboreando cada beso ,hasta moverte hasta la puerta de tu habitación en aquella nave…

Rapidamente abras la puerta,en una oscuridad infinita,nadie estaba en la nave,todos habian salido a una mision..,lo cual les daba mucho tiempo de estar solos y dandose una amorosa complicidad nocturna..,tu la besas en el cuello,haciendo que ella soltara mas gemidos y la tumbas sin dejar de besarla en la cama,le acaricias sus piernas con total suvidad...,ella te vuelve a besar en los labios amorosamente y tu aun acariciándole el cuerpo…

Ella de pronto te desabotona la chaqueta oscura que tienes y tu te la quitas como sea,botandola al suelo,ella solamente se sonroja mas al ver tu abdomen,bien porpocionado,si.,últimamente si habias echo mucho ejercicio,recordando esa vez que ella se sonrojo solo por verte de esa manera…,pero ella solo te vuelve a besar apasionadamente y tu le acaricias sus piernas mas,soltando de ellas mas gemidos…

Era inevitable..,esa noche iba a ser tuya para siempre…..

….

Simplemente te ponias aquella ropa incomoda..,simplemente estabas muy nervioso,demasiado,ah pues obvio,si este dia era EL MAS,importante de tu vida.,todos los amigos que conociste en tus misiones y tu novia te estaban esperando,pero simplemente tu estabas tenso y amarrandote esa maldita corbata como sea…,y Francis,tu amigo solo le parece graciosa todo tus nervios que sientes ahora…

-vamos,el gran james Rogers,hijo del gran capitan america y de la viuda negra,que a derotado a ultron,la mayor amenaza del mundo ahora nervioso por su boda-decia en tono burlon..

Tu solo le das una mirada amenazante,si ..,el era tu mejor amiga y ahora tu padrino de boda,el simplemente se echa a reir y te ayuda con tu corbata…,te toma del hombro sonriente

-vamos james,tu sabes como es thor,no le gusta que hagan esperar a su hija y ni mucho menos a el…-decia sonriente

-si lo se…-dices devolviendole la sonrisa

Simplemente habres las enormes puerta del altar y ves a todos grandes heroes y amigos que conociste,en especial a pym sonriente y dandote un saludo con su novia,a azari al lado de su esposa haciendo lo mismo,deseandote mucha felicidad y suerte con la mirada…,solo te pones triste un segundo,deseando que tony,una padre para ti este en este momento tan importante de tu vida,pero no,pero igualmente sonries,algo nostalgico…

Empiezas a caminar por la alfombra roja,y todos los presentes mirandote orgullosos,entre ellos ves al padre de tu novia,solo le sonries algo nervioso,el solo tenia una mirada seria y con los brazos cruzados,pero después de unos segundos te sonrie feliz...,tu igual lo haces…,recordando lo difícil que habia sido obtener su aprobación hace años….,oh si,valio esa golpiza que tedio en ese entonces….

Llegas alta al altar donde esta sacerdote con un libro entre manos,ves a tu novia,tan hermosa hoy,con sus cabellos rubios y dorados caer como una cascado de oro,jamas pensarias que la verias asi,con un traje de novia,pero existen los milagros…,ella con el velo en la cara y con un hermoso vestido al igual que un diosa,se toman las manos y escuchan las palabras del sacerdote,no escuchandolo y solo mirandose con una extraña y linda complicidad amorosa...,dicen el si para siempre y toda la eternidad…

-entonces….,usted ya puede besar a la novia-

Le quitas el velo con delicadeza.,se veia tan hermosa,tenian las mejillas sonrojadas y mirandolo con ternura,de pronto la besas y ella a ti,abrazandote por el cuello,solo sientes la mas grata y gran felicidad….,solo oyes los aplausos y gritos alegres de tus compañeros,amigos y camaradas….

Le echas una mirada a todos…,pero,en el ultimos asientos….,ves a tres personas sentadas y felices.,tu padre,tu madre y a tony,mirandote con gran felicidad y apludiendo felices….

-bien hecho…james-escuchas decir a tu padre aun ante los gritos alegres de tus amigos..

Solo te quedas ahí unos momentos sorprendido,viendolo como tony te miraba contento y tu igual,de pronto empiezan a desvanecerse…,tu solo derramas una gota de felicidad…

-pasa algo james..?-diciendo ella preocupada..

-no…,solo,te quiero mucho amor-dices y la vuelves a besar…

…

OH si,el segundo momento mas importante de tu vida y estas nervioso y con miedo,dando vueltas y vueltas y sin saber que hacer,francis solo te mira graciosamente al igual que azari y pym…

-amigo calmate-dijo Francis algo burlon.

-no..no puedo estar calmado,osea ella ahí etando…

-james…-dice una voz-

Una hermosa chica te mira con comprensión,teniendo un bebe en brazos,la mujer le dio una pequeña mirada furiosa a su esposo,Francis solo miro a otro lado,ella regreso contigo mirandote alegre,dandote una gran tranquilidad y ves al bebe que tiene en brazos,igual al padre,con los cabellos blancos pero con la tez mas blanca como la madre…,el pequeño jace barton,le sonries al niñoy este tambien,mostrandose realmente tierno y agradable…

-espero con ancias a que cresca y practiquemos con el arco juntos mi niño-sonrie Francis al pequeño niño,este toma el dedo de su padre,Francis solo sonrie contento…

-el sera alguien muy grande-dices contento-e imaginar que soy el tercero que va a ser ….-mirando a pym burlon..

-HEY,mi esposa solo tiene UNA semana de embarazo..-

-amigo,la embarazaste en el primer dia de tu luna de miel-decia de una forma graciosa tu padrino de boda

Ves como pym no quiere seguir con el tema y se recuesta en la pared y otras vez vuelven tus nervios,simplemente desconocias el sexo de tus hijos,obvio,tu mujer queria un parto normal,sin esas maquinas y esas cosas,como ella habia nacido,asi nacerian sus hijos,dijo hablando duramente esa vez,los demas trataron de cambiarle la opinión,ya que curiosidad era tan grande,pero no,tu mujer se puso terca y decia que asi nacerian,ademas era en parte la que mande,ellas es la que los cargaba y traeria al mundo,oyes los gritos de tu esposa y empiezar a angustiarte por ella,simplemente no sabes como comportante,..,ni siquiera sabias cual iba a ser el resultado de todo lo que comenzo hace 9 meses…

De pronte oyes chillidos..,no,no son chillidos,como un tiernos lllantos..,de pronto una chica sale feliz..,mirandote contenta..

-señor Rogers…,ya puede entrar-dice contenta…

Entras algo nervioso,sintiendo que cada paso que das te da un ligero hormigueo,viendo a tu amada esposa en una cama,descansando y viendose agotada,simplemente sentiste algo de pena por ella,ella te ve y te sonrie,dando a entender que todo ese dolor valia la pena,empiezas a caminar..,estabas con una enorme curiosidad y llegas hasta ella..

-y…..que es?..,niña o niño?-preguntas con curiosidad,viendo algo envuelto en sabanas blancas y en el regazo de tu mujer…

-niña…-responde con suavidad

Tu solo sonries,queriendo acercarte al bebe pero…

-y niño..-responde con una mirada traviesa

-eh?-dijiste confundido..

Ella quita algo de las sabanas,viendose a si a dos criaturias,no lloraban,pero si miraban con una enorme,tierna e inocente curiosidad…,

Una de ellas era un niña,de unos lindos mechoncitos rojizos como los tuyos,la tez blanca y,una lindo cutis y unos hermosos ojos como la madre,ella de pronto sonrio cuando te miro,tu solo la miras alegre…,te fijas al niño a tu lado,que seguia de un modo durmiente,era un niño,de hermosos cabellos rubios como los de la madre,aun durmiente,tu lo miraste dulcemente y este enseguida se despierta,como tenineod siempre los sentidos en alto,mirandote algo soñoliento y mostrando unos ojos como los tuyos,de pronto estira la mano,tu enseguida le tiendes tu dedo y el lo agarra tiernamente…,de pronto rie

Solo sonries…,después los demas entran,viendo a los pequeños bebes…

-felicidades hermano,eres papa-dijo azari,tomandome del hombro orgulloso

Presentiste el dolor que experimento tu amada esposa,ella estaba satisfecha y cansada,pero sonrei,sabias como sentia,todo valia la pena para tener a esa criaturias en brazos y verlas ahora que tu y ellas son sus padres….

-y como piensan llamarlos?-pregunto Francis,tu amigo viendo a los pequeños bebes con curiosidad….

Te pones a pensar,viendo a la pequeña que tiene tus cabellos,ella te mira con profunda curiosidad…,como queriendo ya saber cual es su nombre…

-jane….-susurras contento…

Ella rie…,era obvio,le gustaba el nombre y enseguida la cargas,viendo lo frágil que era en esos momentos,pero viendo como te sonreia..,era diferente,normalmente todos los bebes lloran al nacer,pero tu jane no…,ella solo sonrei….

-es un buen nombre…-dice pym viendo a tu bebe y acariciándole los rojizos cabellos-y se parece a ti,saco tus cabellos…

De pronte oyes un gemido o chillido,o si,tu niño estaba en los brazos de la madre,ella lo miraba contenta y viendo sus dorados cabellos,pero de una forma como los tuyos...

-sabes….,siempre he pensado en un nombre en estos dias,….¿que te parece el nombre nathan?-dijo mirandote y teniendo al bebe en brazos…,mirandolo con ternura…

Yo solo vuelvo a la cama con ella,viendo como el pequeño niño dormia,se parecia a ella en cierto mudo,cuando su madre todavía era una niña…,se veia el lindo parecido…

-es…perfecto-dije feliz..

…..

-cuentanos mas-decia el pequeño rubio

-si..,queremos oirla otra vez,por favor papi,antes de que te vallas….,por favor-decia rogando la pequeña niña a tu lado…

Tu solo ries un poco,recordando como de pequeño tu le suplicabas a tony,antes de dormirte que contaras mas historias de los vengadores,ahora tus hijos de te lo piden antes de que te vallas a ayudar a tus camaradas en las misiones…

-siii..?'-pedian ambos rogandote con sus vocecitas infantiles…

-esta bien esta bien..-decias sonriente,tomas a tu niña en brazos y a tu pequeño tambien,que estaban y algo soñolientos,peor aun si le ibas a contar una historia mas que que ya finalmente se durmieran…

-los primeros vengadores..,murieron por proteger y mantener a sus hijos a salvo,teniendo la esperanza..,que ellos pudieron derrotar al enemigo que ellos no pudieron…,sabian que ellos serian tanto o mas fuerte que ellos para vencer a a ultron y sus esperenzas fueron respondidas,sus hijos pudieron derrotarlo completamente asi tambien heredando el legado de sus padres,el deseo de un mundo protegido donde la gente justa y honesta pudiera vivir en paz….y lo lograron y asi..pasando los años..,los niños ya adultos hicieron sus familias,pero aun peleando contra las amenazas y protegiendo a la gente inocente y ellos tambien esperan un dia..,que sus propios hijos hagan lo mismo….,que se conviertan en los heroes del nuevo mañana….

Viste como jane ya se habia dormido tiernamente en tus brazos,tu solos sonries por aquella criaturita tierna y la dejas delicadamente en su cama…,luego ves a nathan que sigue mirando su litera de arriba ,estabas muy segur que ya t iba a ser una inocente pregunta

-y papa…,enserio crees..,yo y mi hermana seremos grandes heroes como ustedes algun dia..?-dijo con una curiosidad tan inocente…

Estabas a punto de responderle pero oyes una pequeña risa,la conoces muy bien y alguien te abraza por detrás y plantandote un beso en la mejilla…

-mami-decia tu pequeño nathan con los brazos estendidos y alegre…

Tu torunn toma al niño semi-inmortal en brazos,acurrucandolo en su regazo y volando en los aires,el solo empieza a reir,le gustaba que mucho que su madre hiciera,volar en los aires con el brazos…

-nathan..-la oyes pronunciar con suvidad-tu seras alguien muy grande en el futuro..,haras grandes cosas..,eso nunca lo dudes mi niño-dice chocando suavemente su frente con la de el..

Te parece increible aun que torunn se haiga suvizado de esa manera,claro..,seguia siendo agresiva y maliciosa con los villanos,pero contigo y son tus hijos…,era como la mujer mas tierna que el mundo hubiera conocida,ello lo recuesta en su cama y va hacia ti…,sonriente…

-ja-dice tomandote por el cuello y aun levitando-..,tenemos que irnos,pym dice que hay problemas en el oste,después Francis dice que tenemos que ir a japon a aniquilar a ciertos robots que estan ahí y..azari dice que tienes un lios con su mujer y dice que lo ayudemos jajajaja…,pobrecito…y tenemos que hacer todo en una noche

-y todo eso antes del desayuno..-dices fingiendo un de tristeza…

-por lo menos ay algo bueno en todo esto-dice ella acercandote a ti y susurrando sensualmente al oido…

-¿Qué?

-nos tenemos al uno al otro-dice antes de besarte dulcemente en los labios…


End file.
